Electrical computers or other digital data processing systems may receive electronic requests for resource access. The electrical computers or other digital data processing systems may process individual requests to determine a response indicating whether an access slot is to be assigned. In some instances, requests are organized in a queue, such that requests may be processed in accordance with a queue-associated schedule. However, factors that influence an initial queue generation may change in time.